


On Eve of Summer

by clarityhiding



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Established Relationship, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: The longboats wait stocked and ready for all the warriors who leave come morning's light. All except for those whose situation is such that they must stay behind.





	On Eve of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7: Alpha/Beta/Omega//Nightmares & Hallucinations of JayTim Week, it's the third of my viking AUs! Because only I would look at those prompts and throw in vikings as well. \o/

It's the whimpering that wakes him. Soft and quiet and with the slightest bit of a whine, it hooks itself into his instincts and yanks him out of sound sleep, a rumble already rising in the back of his throat, ready to soothe and reassure. That's not enough to wake his mate, though, so Tim presses his face into Jason's neck, nipping at the mark there as he rubs his palm over tightly stretched skin.

"Wha—Tim?" Jason sounds groggy, confused, but the anxiousness is bleeding from his scent, flowing away as Tim's rumble gains in strength and his tongue probes at the the bite mark that sealed their bond. "What're you doing? 'S the middle of the night."

Satisfied that the stale stink of fear is receding, Tim lifts his head. "I could ask you the same thing. You were having a nightmare, of course I wasn't going to leave you to suffer through that alone." Another nightmare, just as he's had nearly every night this week, ever since the green began poking its way out of the snow and Bruce started making noises about preparing for the summer.

"Tomorrow is a busy day. You need a full night's sleep, not fussing over me," Jason protests, but he leans back into him and spreads his hand over Tim's on his belly, pressing it tight enough that Tim can feel the slight shifting of what's growing inside.

"Maybe I shouldn't go. It's our first, I should be here for the birth," Tim worries. "What if something goes wrong?"

"We've been over this. I'd much rather you were out there with the others, making sure there's enough to feed us all come winter," Jason chides. "You know you'd never forgive yourself if someone got hurt because they were a man short."

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you—either of you—while I'm away."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you knocked me up."

"I'm sorry, _who_ decided to have an out-of-season heat?" Tim sighs and nuzzles his neck, breathing deeply and taking in his mate's scent, trying to calm himself. "I just wish you were coming with us. I've gotten used to having you at my back."

Jason hums, shifting against him. "You're the best thing I ever stole."

"I'm fairly certain _I_ stole _you_."

"Oh really? And just whose clan is it that you're a part of now, hm?" Jason twists his head around and Tim leans in, kissing him gently and feeling the little thrill of _mine_ that always comes when he does so.

"The only thing you ever stole from me was my heart," he murmurs, resting their foreheads together.

"And your knot. Speaking of." Jason reaches back down between them to grasp Tim's cock, already half-hard just from the feel of his mate rocking against him.

Tim groans, capturing Jason's mouth for another kiss, deeper this time, tongue and lips and more than a little bit of teeth. "Again? You've already had me twice tonight," he mumbles.

"And I won't have you again all summer. I need something to tide me over." Jason strokes him slowly, a wicked half-grin on his face. "You know I feel safer with your scent all over me."

"Well, I suppose I can make that sacrifice. For the sake of your peace of mind, of course."

"Oh, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart.


End file.
